Cookies and Lemons
by Narukunxx
Summary: Naruto has been invited to Sakura's tea party. What will happen next? Well, you could probably now what happens if Naruto goes over to Sakura's house. One-shot. Please review, Arigato!Might make it into chapters....


**Disclaimer: (Not that I do not own Naruto or any of the characthers)**

It was a snowing day in Konoha Village, when a sudden slam of Naruto's mailbox that gave Naruto joy. He ran down with his little boots and his maroon scarf and went

outside. It was from Sakura. Naruto sniffed it, the letter smelled like Peppermint and Cookies. He tore it open with his fox claws. It was an invitation.

_Dear Naruto, _

_You have been cordately invited to Sakura's House for a tea party._

_At 1:00 _

"Dattebayo!" yelled Naruto as he started to blush a pink rose. (It's not like he has nothing else to do)

Anyways, Naruto ran with his boots leaving a deep impression in the snow. With, his secret crush following him, Hinata was standing with her pink fluffy coat, behind a street post. Her breath was warm, as Naruto turned around. A little "Eep" came out of her as she hid behind the street post.

"Come out, Hinata-chan." said Naruto as he walked over towards her.

Her heart beated faster and faster as, Naruto came closer and closer. She had a deep red blush, all over her face, as she did her trademark faint. Naruto dropped the invite and shook Hinata.

"Hinata, Hinata!" said Naruto as she feel unconscious.

When, Hinata finally woken, she was in her bed. She felt cold, and had fell back to sleep because of her dreams of Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…Arigato." as she fell asleep

Naruto ran towards Sakura's house with a smile and her invite. He knocked on her door and with an awaiting smile, Sakura opened the door.

"Konichiwah, Naruto." as Sakura opened the door.

"Konichiwah, Sakura-chan." as Naruto walked in feeling the warmth of Sakura's house.

Naruto hung his bright orange coat on the coat rack along with his scarf. When, Naruto entered the dining room. Sitting in the chairs were Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Choji (whose mouth was watering at the cookies), and Sasuke. He sat down at the head of the table, as the boys grunted and Sakura and Ino just glared at each other with hatred.

"Well, anyways lets get th-."

"Why did you invite, Ino, she's so mean to you." intruppeted Naruto

"She's my best friend." said a perky Sakura

"Well, anyways, I'll go get the tea." smiled Sakura

"Hey guys, did you hear?" asked Ino

The group all leaned in. "Naruto likes Hinata!" said Ino with a little giggle. The group turned around staring at Naruto, making him fall back into his chair. "Okay, maybe a little crush." answered Naruto

Sakura came back with a little porcelain tea kettle. Ino had stuck her leg out, but Sakura just walked over a side and kicked Ino in the leg.

"Tea, Ino?" said Sakura with a smile

"Y-yes." said Ino still taking in the injury

Sakura had poured herself some tea and the rest of the people. When, Sakura was just about to announce that they could eat the cookies, Choji landed on the table which caused a shockwave in a place what they call, America(which made an earthquake in California). He shoved the peppermint cookies into his mouth, then gazed at the Turkish delight. His mouth instantly made a waterfall as he slid over (currently on his belly) and shoved it into his mouth.

"You, fat blob!" yelled Neji getting ready to go into Byakugan.

Shikamaru quickly did some hand signals and his shadow stretched onto Neji's shadow, stunning him completely.

"Let, go of me Shikamaru." barked Neji as he was fully in Byakugan

"No!" yelled Shikamaru trying to stay in phase, while bouncing up as Choji kept eating.

"This is the worst tea perty ever!" yelled Ino as she went with her tea-cup over to Sakura and threw the piping-hot tea onto her head.

"Nooo….I'm melting" said Sakura falling out of her chair

"Really?" asked Ino curiously

"No." said Sakura

_Inner Sakura: That's right Sakura, pound her till she is as flat as -"_

Sakura's inner-human strength started to kick in as she grabbed Ino by the head and kicked her out of the house, making her land in the snow.

"Hey you forgot, my jacket!" yelled Ino

Sakura opened the door.

"Batter Up!" said Sakura as she rolled the jacket up into a ball and slammed it into Ino's face.

"Gosh, this is the most boring party, ever!" said Sasuke sneaking over to Sakura's knife cabinet

Naruto got out of his chair, put on his jacket and scarf and left.

(AN: How did you guys like it, If it hits over 100 hits, I'll make a new chapter (Snow is a Drag)


End file.
